Liosia the lioness Thundercat
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra comes up with a scheme to defeat Lion-o he decides the best way to defeat Lion-o was going for his heart. So he uses ancient magic to bring forth a female lion Thunderian that Lion-o would find attractive and speak to his heart. Will his plan work or back fire?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Mum-Ra was standing at the cauldron. "I hate those accursed Thundercats there must be a way to get Lion-o the young lord off his game." Mum-Ra said. "I must find away to break his concentration. To make sure he gets distracted by something in particular something that will get to the heart of the lord." he said.

Then that's when idea struck him. "That is it, I must have something to get through to the lords heart. What better way than a beautiful lady Thunderian lion. No doubt about it he will be amazed by this female and sure enough she will get him of his game and I Mum-Ra the ever living will destroy the Thundercats and Third earth will reign with evil forever!" Mum-Ra said.

"Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form into Mum-Ra the ever living!" he said. Mum-Ra turned into his more powerful form. "Now I must get what I need." he said.

He went out and got fur from a lioness,a sweet ripe candy fruit and rotten one, a stick of cinnamon and hot pepper, gathered the tears of a crocodile, and a hard gray stone for the heart.

Once he had what he needed he went back to his pyramid and was ready to start the spell to create the female to set Lion-o off course. He placed them in the cauldron and began to chant to the ancient spirits of evil. "Ancient spirits of evil take the fur of the lioness, sweet and rotten candy fruits, spice of cinnamon and the pepper, the tears of a croc and cold, and hard stone and make Liosia a lioness Thunderian to win the young lord's heart and set him on the path of destruction!" Mum-Ra said.

The beams shot out of the statues eyes and the spirits did their work and Liosia was created. "Perfect just perfect no doubt about it she will lead Lion-o to his own doom. Now to set the trap." Mum-Ra said.

Mum-Ra summoned the mutants. "Okay Slithe this is what you must do, you must try to kidnap Liosia and she will call for help, once Lion-o comes you must let him win but make your defeat look convincing and let him take Liosia with him so he can fall into my trap." Mum-Ra said.

"Alright then Mum-Ra but I wonder if this trap will work," Slithe said.

"It will Slithe she will no doubt make that young lord a fool he will surely be amazed by her beauty and once he is completely infatuated her, she will bring him here and I will destroy him." Mum-Ra said.

"I see, yesss, going for his heart." Slithe said.

"Yes, Lion-o won't be able to resist." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o was in the woods and he heard. "HELP!"

"Someone is in trouble." he said.

He saw a female Thunderian in trouble Slithe was trying to drag her away. "Let me go!" She said.

Lion-o jumped at Slithe and fought off with the sword and Slithe began to fight as he had rehearsed with Jackalman. _I have to make my defeat look believable._ Slithe thought. He allowed Lion-o to destroy his weapon and made sure it looked like he did not make it look suspicious. Then Slithe ran off for castle Plun-darr.

"That Slithe, are you okay?" Lion-o asked then gasped at the sight of her.

"Thank you," She said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia," she said.

"That is a pretty name," Lion-o said. "Come with me to cats lair the others must know about this." he said.

Once back at cat's lair the others were shocked about Liosia. But they even more surprised she didn't know how she got there. Once they were done talking she smiled and Lion-o and went to her room.

Lion-o was amazed by her. He didn't know what to say about her but something felt like he had something wrong with him. His heart raced, his palms got all sweaty, he felt so happy but nervous and felt like his heart took flight.

Over the next couple of days he would try to talk to her. But got tongue tied and she would smile or just look at him funny.

Sometimes Liosia would try to help but made a mess of things. Just like Mum-Ra planned but the Thundercats were so nice to her and Lion-o was so sweet and handsome she just loved him so.

"I think something is wrong with me why can't I do anything right lately all I can think about Liosia." Lion-o said.

"I think it's finally happened Lion-o you have fallen in love, you love Liosia just be honest and confident I know you can do it." Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro," Lion-o said.

"Well go get her." Panthro said.

"I will," Lion-o said. So he went to find Liosia.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Cheetara knew Lion-o was in love with Liosia but she wondered about her. She seemed so different from the rest of them.

Lion-o didn't care if she was different he was going to tell Liosia he loved her. He found her looking out the window of her room. "Hi Liosia," he said.

"Hello Lion-o," she said.

"Liosia I have something I want to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia said.

"The thing is after I met you and got know you I can't deny this feeling no longer I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosia was shocked and happy to here this. She smiled she loved him to but she couldn't continue the mission Mum-Ra had for her she couldn't doesn't want to hurt him or the Thundercats. "I love you too," Liosia said.

"You do?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I do but we cannot be together." she said.

"Why not?" Lion-o asked.

"Because I'm not from Thundera I was created by Mum-Ra to trap you and the other Thundercats. But I don't want to! After I got to know all of you and been so nice to me and you stole my heart and are giving me yours I just can't," Liosia said.

Mum-Ra appeared in the window. "Now destroy him Liosia," Mum-Ra said.

"Never I love him! I won't do what you say anymore Mum-Ra." Liosia said.

"You will regret this Liosia. By sunset you will no long a Thunderian you will just be what a gathered a pile of useless stuff." Mum-Ra said then vanished.

"What am I going to do?" Liosia asked.

"Don't worry maybe the others will know what to do." Lion-o said.

"She was created by Mum-Ra!" the other Thundercats said.

"Yes I was I don't deserve great friends like you destroy me, or leave me in forest alone, send me back to Mum-Ra!" Liosia said.

"What should we do?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o the sword of omens will be able to help you," Jaga said. "If both hold the sword and you two kiss showing your love Liosia will become a real Thunderian." Jaga said then disappeared.

"Okay I have to do this," Lion-o said. "Liosia grab the sword and hold it with me." he said.

Liosia did as she was told and the were both clutching the sword. "Now Liosia we must do this together." Lion-o said.

They leaned in and kissed. A light surrounded Liosia and swirled around her and when the light died down she was full fledged Thunderian. "I love you," she told Lion-o. Mum-Ra saw this from the cauldron.

"Now she is a true Thunderian I must end this romance some how," Mum-Ra said. "I got it, if I make Liosia very ill with certain deadly illness from Thundera Lion-o will be so grief stricken he'll be an easy target." he said laughing.

Cheetara soon got a vision. "I see something," she said.

"What do you see Cheetara?" Lion-o asked.

"I see something it looks like Lion-o and Liosia they look like they are married, I am starting see more now but it's a bit hazy it looks almost like a.." Cheetara said.

"Looks like a what?" Liosia asked.

"I think it looks like a baby Thunderian." Cheetara said. "I see nothing more," she said and almost passed out. Tygra helped her sit down.

"Lion-o do you think Cheetara had a glimpse of what our future could be?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know but I don't care what the future holds as long as we are together." Lion-o said with a smile.

"That's all that matters to me too." Liosia said.

A few months later Lion-o proposed to Liosia. She told him yes. "You will be a lovely lady of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

The wedding preparations had begun and Liosia looked very lovely. Now the wedding was under way. All of the Thundercats' friends were attending.

Tygra had the right to bring them together being second in command. Lion-o took Liosia's hand.

Tygra began to read through the book. "Lion-o and Liosia do you both vow to honor each other and the code of Thundera?" Tygra asked.

"I do," They said.

"Do you both promise to always love each other and care about Thundera and its people and be fair and just leaders? To make sure everyone who comes to know the code will benefit?" Tygra asked.

"I do," they said.

"Now for the vows." Tygra said. "Lion-o repeat after me," he said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my heart until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

Tygra then turned to Liosia. "Now Liosia repeat after me," Tygra said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my heart until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

Tygra nodded and the rings were placed on the fingers of the bride and groom. "I now pronounce husband and wife," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "Now present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats!" Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy and would have a wonderful life together. They were so happy for the whole week it made everyone happy to be near them that week.

Meanwhile Mum-Ra was looking up some deadly diseases from the Thundera he found one that wow be good. "Ah the deadly illness Patrinitis said to be a slow painful killer and it cause Liosia to die in about two days and Lion-o will do anything to save her and once she dies he will be so grief stricken that I Mum-Ra will destroy him!" Mum-Ra said. "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the ever living!" he said.

Once in his more powerful form he spoke to the spirits again. "Ancient spirits of evil strike Liosia with the deadly disease Patrinitis, so she will die a slow painful death and Lion-o will become a grief stricken man." Mum-Ra said.

The eyes glowed red and there was flash.

Near cats lair Liosia got funny look on her face. "Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't feel so good," she said the almost fell to the ground but Lion-o caught her. He felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," Lion-o said. "We need to get you into Cat's lair," he said.

He took her inside and Liosia was put to bed. Lion-o called on Pumyra who was an expert healer. Pumyra took a look. "By Thundera!" she said.

"What is Pumyra?" Bengali asked.

"Patrinitis," Pumyra said.

"That's serious it could kill her," Tygra said.

"What are we going to do?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o there is a medicine we can make to cure it, let me check if we have what we need," Pumyra said. "Okay Marsh mint check, Nattat root check, Purple rock moss check but we are lacking the last ingredient and I don't know if it grows on third earth," Pumyra said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"The unicorn blossom, it get's it name because the flower looks just like an unicorn horn." Pumyra said.

"We'll ask the berbils they should know if it grows here," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said.

"What Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Stay," she said carefully grabbing his hand.

"I'll stay don't worry," Lion-o said.

Pumyra gave him a mask to wear so he wouldn't catch her sickness.

So Tygra and Cheetara went to the berbil village. "Hello what brings you here is everything alright?" Robear-Bill asked.

"No, you see Liosia has come down with a deadly Thunderian illness and we need to know if we can find unicorn blossoms here," Tygra said.

"That's terrible and we heard of unicorn blossoms they do grow on third earth but in only one place, the unicorn forest." Robear-Bill said. "The unicorn keepers use them to make medicine for the unicorn's wounds and stomach problems." he said.

"We must tell Lion-o I'm sure once he tells the unicorn keepers we can get the unicorn blossoms." Cheetara said.

They made back to cats lair. "They are found in the unicorn forest good, we must talk to the unicorn keepers that way we can cure Liosia," Pumyra said. "But we have to be quick because Liosia is running time," she said.

"I must stay with Liosia she wishes for me to stay but will go if I have to," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Mum-Ra saw this in cauldron. "I must destroy the unicorn blossoms, then my plan can succeed." Mum-Ra said. "Go Ma-Mutt destroy the unicorn blossoms." he said. Ma-Mutt took off to do so.

Lion-o was staying by Liosia's side.

Upon making it to the unicorn forest the unicorn keepers saw them. "Hello it's a pleasure having you Thundercats as guests," the female unicorn keeper said.

"We are here asking for your aid," Tygra said.

"Why do you need our help?" the female unicorn keeper asked.

"Liosia, Lion-o's wife has a deadly Thunderian illness, and we have all but on ingredient for the cure we need, a unicorn blossom." Tygra said.

"Yes and if we don't have the last ingredient by the second sunset she will die," Cheetara said.

"Oh dear that is terrible we will gladly give you the unicorn blossom you need, you do so much for us so let us do this for you," the male unicorn keeper said.

They lead them to the garden that had the unicorn blossom. "Wow they do look like unicorn horns." Cheetara said.

Then Ma-Mutt appeared he was trying to destroy the blossoms. "That creature it's trying to destroy the blossoms." the female unicorn keeper said.

"Ma Mutt." Tygra said. "We must not let it destroy the blossoms." he said.

Lion-o received the warning and hurried off. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told Liosia.

"Lion-o," she said she was scared.

"I promise I will be back," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o hurried off to the unicorn forest and used the sword to ward Ma-Mutt away. "Thank you Lion-o, take this unicorn blossom so you can cure your wife," the female unicorn keeper said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"We better hurry," Tygra said.

The rushed back to cats lair and Pumyra made the medicine and gave to Liosia just in time and she was healed. "I feel so much better," Liosia said.

"Liosia I don't want to know what life would be without you," Lion-o said.

"I don't want know life without you either." Liosia said.

To be continued.


End file.
